Northern Undead Asylum
The Northern Undead Asylum is a location in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Plot The Northern Undead Asylum is where the Chosen Undead begins their pilgrimage and acts as a tutorial stage. Escape The Chosen Undead is prophesied to have left the Asylum. A body yielding a key is dropped into the cell of the Chosen Undead. The Asylum Demon guards the exit. Revisited It is possible to return to the Northern Undead Asylum after operating the elevator that acts as a shortcut between Firelink Shrine and Undead Parish Church. But the Asylum has changed since the Chosen Undead's escape. Tougher enemies, as well as the optional boss, Stray Demon, awaits. To return, one must climb to the top of the ruins in Firelink Shrine and reach the Giant Crow's nest. Lore The Northern Undead Asylum lays in the far North. It serves as a giant prison for the UndeadUndead Asylum F2 East Key item description. branded with the Darksign, allowing them to be reborn after death.Darksign item description. All Undead are corralled and led to the Asylum, meant to reside here till the end of the world. In ancient legends there is said that one day a particular Undead will be chosen (then known as the Chosen Undead) to escape the asylum and go on a pilgrimage to Lordran, land of the ancient gods.Opening (Dark Souls) information. The Chosen Undead is equipped with a unique key.Big Pilgrim's Key item description. Escaping from a cell does not guarantee success, as the Asylum Demon watches over the Asylum's main door. The guarding demon wields a hammer carved from stone archtree.Demon's Great Hammer item description. Raven (although commonly referred to as a crow) waiting at the outside is the Firelink messenger, guiding the Undead to the land of ancient gods.Cornyx's Set description. Bonfires There are two Bonfires in Undead Asylum: *The first is reached before encountering any hostile enemies; in the courtyard before the doors leading to the Asylum Demon. *The second is found at the bottom of some steps in the area immediately after the Asylum Demon ambushes the Chosen Undead. Notes *Killing the Asylum Demon during the first encounter, before the Chosen Undead obtains their weapon will net the Demon's Great Hammer. *Snuggly the Crow resides here. She's located near a small nest to the right after leaving the room of the Asylum Demon. She can trade things like Sparkly from Demon's Souls. See character article for more information. Characters *Oscar, Knight of Astora *Snuggly the Crow Escape from Undead Asylum Enemies Respawning *Hollow *Hollow Soldier Boss *Asylum Demon Notable items Keys *Big Pilgrim's Key (Asylum Demon - drop or gift from Oscar) *Dungeon Cell Key (corpse) *Undead Asylum F2 East Key (Oscar, Knight of Astora - gift or drop) Miscellaneous *Estus Flask ×5 (Oscar, Knight of Astora - gift or drop) Weapons *Demon's Great Hammer (Asylum Demon - drop from first encounter) Undead Asylum Revisited Enemies Characters *Oscar, Knight of Astora (Hollowed) Respawning *Hollow Soldier *Hollows Non-respawning *Black Knight ×2 Boss *Stray Demon (optional boss - When entering the area where the Asylum Demon is fought, the floor breaks, dropping the player into the arena) Notable items Keys *Peculiar Doll (corpse - Guarded by a Black Knight) Rings *Rusted Iron Ring (corpse) Upgrade Materials *Red Titanite Chunk (Black Knight - drop) *Titanite Slab (Stray Demon - drop) Weapons *Crest Shield (Oscar, Knight of Astora - drop) Trivia *The Northern Undead Asylum is one of the few areas visited by the player that is not located in Lordran or Oolacile. Gallery asylum.jpg|Concept art asylum1.jpg|Asylum 1 Undead Asylum.jpg|Map of the Northern Undead Asylum. Videos Dark Souls - New Game Start|Undead Asylum walkthrough. Asylum Crow|Chosen Undead travels to and from the Undead Asylum. References pl:Północny Azyl Nieumarłych Category:Dark Souls: Locations Category:Dark Souls: Storyline